makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Caleb and Jodi
Caleb and Jodi better known as Jaleb is the friendship/romantic pairing of Caleb and Jodi in Make It Pop. Nickname *'Jaleb '(J'/odi and C/'aleb) *'Cadi '(Ca/leb and Jo/'di') *'Codi ' (C'/aleb and J/'odi) *'Joleb '(Jo/di and Ca/'leb') *'Caldi' (Cal/'eb and Jo/'di) *'Jeb '(J'/odi and Cal/'eb) *'Caljod' (Cal/eb and Jod/i) Moments The following is a set a moments in each episode in Make It Pop. Please only add facts, and no false information or you could be blocked. Season 1 Rumors & Roommates *Jodi and Caleb meet for the first time. *After Caleb pulls Jodi out of his locker, they lock eyes. *When Caleb leaves Jodi says "in a kinda cute way." *Jodi said Caleb's music is sick, in a good way. Duet *Jodi was mad at Caleb for lying to her. *While Jodi, Sun Hi, and Corki were in the skating rink Jodi said, "I think he's kinda cute." Failed Dreams *Jodi was impressed by how amazing the roller rink looks. *Sun Hi and Corki told Jodi they believe she likes Caleb and she smiled. Stolen Moves * Caleb was cheering for Jodi during the dance off between Jodi and Valerie. * When Valerie said "Who can dance to this?!" after listening to the song Caleb made, Jodi said, "I can," meaning she backed him up. I Can't Hear Me *Caleb texted Jodi. Popular * Jodi wanted to ask Caleb to the dance. * When Jodi and Sun Hi walk in Caleb says, "Oh, it's just you two." Jodi responds, "Sorry to disappoint you." Caleb then says quickly "NO, it's just I thought Corki was going to change her mind or something." * Throughout the episode, Jodi was practicing asking Caleb out on her way to him. The Situation * When Caleb found out that the messages from Jodi were actually from Sun Hi, he asked Jodi disappointingly, "So, you didn't call me?" Jodi then asked him "Did you want me to call you?" and Caleb stood there smiling at her before Sun Hi interrupted them. * Caleb was on Jodi's bed. * Caleb used Jodi's robe to pretend to be masked girl. * Caleb used Jodi's neck pillow while relaxing. The Campaign * When Caleb was looking for Mr. Stark Jodi ran into him and that's when Caleb said, "Oh, hi Jodi, have you seen Mr. Stark anywhere?" Jodi then responded, "No." She almost walked away but decided to ask him to the dance with, "Um, since your going to the dance and I'm going--" Caleb interrupted and said, "Well, nice talk," and then walked away leaving Jodi disappointed. * Later Jodi saw Caleb walk by she said, "CALEB, I'm going to the dance this Friday and I'm going with you, got it? That felt good." Caleb turned her down because of his DJ job, adding, "So technically we'll be at the dance together...just not together." They tried to walk in opposite directions but they kept walking into each other. Caleb then said, "Well if that was any indication, it would have been really fun dancing with you." Jodi made a tiny smile and when they walked away they both put their hands on their foreheads as if saying 'I can't believe I just did that.' I Am Genius *Jodi texted Caleb. Homecoming * During the "secret" homecoming at Ryker's Rink, Caleb signaled Jodi to come over to his DJ table. He looked at her and nervously said, "Wow, you, um, look nice." Jodi then smiled and said, "Thanks, you too." The Troll * When Jodi was upset about her lost sketches, Caleb helped cheer her up -- until they found out they were late for play rehearsal. * They were walking towards the stairs and Jodi said, "Those beats were awesome. You got any more I could listen to?" Caleb answered with, "Yeah, I gotta a couple more," and handed her a bunch of CDs. Jodi joked, "Wow, I'll be busy 'til next year." Caleb was looking at her the whole time and when she looked up, he kissed her. Jodi then walked up a step and kissed him again. They were staring into each others eyes right after their kiss. * They both tried to cover up the fact that they just kissed when Sun Hi asked, "What's up?" Caleb then said, "Why does something have to be 'up' with this generation. Why can't something be normal for once? I blame social media!" and then ran up the stairs, injuring himself on the way. * After he left Jodi looked up the stairs and smiled. The Tutor * At the beginning of the episode XO-IQ was performing and when Jodi turned around she smiled at Caleb and almost fell off the stage, but Sun Hi caught her. * After their performance, Corki asked if Jodi was okay, but Sun Hi knew she was looking at Caleb. He and Jodi avoid confrontation by leaving. * Caleb asked Sun Hi, "Hey, have you seen Jodi anywhere?" Sun Hi then said, "No, I'm on the hunt for someone else. Why do you need to find Jodi?" Caleb said, "Oh, no reason, um...why would I ask that...Jodi who?" He then left nervously and Sun Hi just looked really confused. Talent Show Redux *Caleb asked Jodi if he could ask her something and Jodi said "Sure, you can ask me anything" Caleb said "Okay. Um when we kissed, I didn't have bad breath or drool or something right?" Jodi laughed a little and said "No." Later, Caleb asked "So, um how was our kiss, was it okay?" Jodi then says "Our kiss was..." she then thought about it and said "Our kiss was great!" Caleb said "Great? That's better than okay! I'm so writing this in my journal!" *What Love Is About was about their relationship. *During the song, Caleb had his arms around Jodi's waist. *Caleb touches Jodi's hair. *Caleb asked why Jodi asked him to the homecoming. *He said "Anyone would be lucky to go with you.....Why me?" *Caleb thought Jodi was thinking about chocolate cake. The Curse of Reality * Caleb asked, "Does that mean we're...a we?" Jodi then said, "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Caleb said, "If I did, would you say yes?" "I might ... yes!" "Yes!" "We have to keep it a secret though." "Why?" Jodi responds, "Corki has her thing with Jared, but Sun Hi has no one and I don't want her to feel left out." Caleb said, "Okay," and leans in for a kiss, but is interrupted when he gets lifted into the air by the strings on his costume for the play''.'' Eggs * Caleb and Jodi are assigned to be partners in the project. * When Jodi finds out that Caleb has dropped the egg two dozen times and lied to her about it she gets mad and storms off. * When Jared was apologizing to Corki, Caleb walked in and accidentally said, "Can things just go back to the way they were after we kissed?" After some confusion, Caleb tells the group, "Yeah, we kissed. We're...a thing." Jodi tells Caleb, "I'm still mad at you, you egg-breaking...gosh, I'm bad at this too!" * Jodi kissed Caleb on the cheek and said, "You're forgiven." Caleb silently mouths, "Yes!" Love and Detention *They were both in detention. *During the fight between the girls and Jared, Jodi tries to use the fact that she's dating Caleb to get him on her side. Dreams *They both want to take the the play back from Valerie and the cheerleaders. Heart, Courage, Brains * Caleb fell off the stage and broke something on the other side of behind the scenes, Jodi shouted "Caleb!" And Corki became angry and said: "Perfect" sarcastically, Jodi turned over to her nervously and answered: "Hey! Caleb may not have a chin like Jared, but he is trying to help!". In short, Jodi had protected Caleb. * Caleb has his hand on Jodi's back when they exit the play. * After Mr. Chang drags Corki away with Ms. Diona trailing them and Nick Cannon and Randy leave, Caleb wakes up and Jodi helps him get to his feet. * Jodi tells him they need to talk. * They leave holding hands. Season 2 The Gift * Caleb invited Jodi to his house for Christmas. * Jodi says she also celebrates Hanukkah, and she was half Jewish. * Caleb was disappointed that Jodi didn't want to go with him to his house for Christmas. * Caleb made a song, All The Love for Jodi and XO-IQ. * Jodi, Sun Hi and Corki give a bracelet to Caleb. * Jodi grins at Caleb during the song. * Caleb smiles at Jodi and lip-syncs the lyrics of All The Love to Jodi. * Jodi and Caleb hug a lot in the episode. * In the beginning of the episode, Jodi said: "Are all boys that needy?" Then two seconds later, Caleb Erupting in and say: "Jodi! I need you!". Caleb wanted Jodi to help him pick a Christmas jacket. Robomania * Caleb set up a romantic date for Jodi. * Caleb asked Jodi out. * Caleb and Jodi had only a minute date but Jodi had to go with Alex to the store. * When Alex was leaving and exchanging phone numbers with Jodi, Caleb was a little jealous. My Way or the Higher * Jodi asks Caleb if he saw chip. Oh, Boys * Caleb went to Hye Jung Ko's store and saw Jodi and Alex not acting like a rivalry - Jodi measures Alex * Caleb brought a romantic gifts to Jodi to show her that he supported her. * Jodi kiss Caleb before they go to see Linc and Sun Hi concert. * Caleb kisses Jodi in the concert. Potato Power * Jodi bring a cupcake to Caleb to celebrate their textiversary * Caleb bring sparklers to the store for their textiversary. * Caleb and Jodi almost kissed. * Caleb, Jodi and Alex were all cleaning the mess. * Caleb and Jodi wanted to take it upon themselves to blame, but Alex takes the blame and let Jodi the internship * Jodi and Caleb go to the Think Fast competition together and return to XO-IQ. Similarities and Differences Similarities *They are both in XO-IQ. * The are both crazy for K-Pop. * The both dislike Valerie Graves and Heather Duncan. * Valerie has humiliated them both before. * They like each other. * They both love music. *They both care about their friends. *They both had their first kiss in The Troll. *They both used to hide their relationship from the rest of XO-IQ. *They both have awkward moments when they are near each other. Differences * Jodi is a girl, Caleb is a boy. * Jodi is a dancer, Caleb is a DJ. * Jodi likes fashion, Caleb doesn't. * Jodi has brown eyes, Caleb has blue eyes. * Jodi has black hair and blue tips, Caleb is blonde. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Featured Category:Main Character pairings Category:Pairings with Caleb Davis Category:Pairings with Jodi Mappa